Juunana
by F.Freyja
Summary: Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai mereka harus benar-benar menghadapi sosok itu. Back from semi-hiatus, Paper 4: Trust, Terror, Time. DISCONTINUED
1. Prologue: An Interesting Story

**Juunana © Ichimaru Akito**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OoC, AU, typo, gore, EYD tidak sempurna.**

**xxx**

**Setiap orang yang menjadi kekasihnya pasti akan meninggal dengan tragis. Meninggal dengan berlumuran darah dan tubuh terkoyak.**

**Pada hari ke tujuh belas orang itu bersamanya, maka dewa kematian pun akan mendatangi orang itu.**

**Sang dewa akan mencabik tubuh orang yang berani bersama dengannya.**

**xxx**

**JUUNANA**

**xxx**

**Prologue ~ An Interesting Story **

Apa kau tahu sebuah kisah yang menarik?

Apa kau tahu sebuah kisah yang menyakitkan?

Apa kau tahu sebuah kisah yang tragis?

Aku punya sebuah kisah yang menarik, menyakitkan, dan tragis.

Kau mau tahu? Jika kau mau, aku bisa menceritakannya untukmu.

Ada sebuah kisah, kisah seorang penulis terkenal yang akan selalu kehilangan cintanya dengan cara yang kejam dan penuh darah.

Kisah ini dimulai ketika sang penulis berumur tujuh belas tahun.

Kisah ini membuat sang penulis harus menyaksikan kematian setiap kekasihnya.

Mungkin kau akan bertanya, "Apa maksudnya?"

Dan aku pasti akan menjawab, "Sang penulis selalu kehilangan kekasihnya sejak ia berumur tujuh belas tahun, mulai dari kekasih pertamanya, sampai kekasihnya yang ke enam belas."

Selalu terjadi? Tentu saja.

Seorang penulis terkenal tentu saja tidak akan mengalami kesulitan dalam mencari seorang kekasih. Terlebih jika ia memiliki penampilan yang lumayan menarik.

Tapi memiliki kekasih untuk seorang penulis sepertinya akan sulit jika ia selalu kehilangan kekasihnya di hari ke tujuh belas ia dan kekasihnya menjalin hubungan.

Hari ke tujuh belas? Ya, tentu saja selalu hari ke tujuh belas.

Ketika sang penulis memiliki seorang kekasih. Kekasihnya akan mengalami sebuah takdir yang akan membuatnya menyesal karena telah berani menjalin hubungan dengan sang penulis.

Di hari ke tujuh belas itulah, sang dewa kematian akan mendatangi kekasih sang penulis. Sang dewa kematian akan melenyapkan kekasih sang penulis tersebut dengan cara yang kejam, tragis, dan tentunya penuh darah. Entah dilenyapkan dengan tubuh terpotong, terkoyak, ataupun tersayat.

Pembunuhan?

Itu memang sebuah pembunuhan yang pelakunya tidak diketahui, dan akan menjadi sebuah pembunuhan yang wajar jika hal itu hanya terjadi satu kali.

Tapi apakan hal itu masih tetap wajar jika sudah enam belas kali terjadi? Dan sang korban selalu kekasih dari orang yang sama.

Wajarkah itu? Apakah itu adalah sebuah kutukan?

Bahkah sang penulis sendiri pun tidak mengetahui jawaban atas peristiwa-peristiwa yang menimpanya. Ia hanya mengetahui jika dirinya tidak ingin seseorang menjadi korban ke tujuh belas dari kutukan aneh yang menimpanya.

Akhir dari kisah ini?

Boleh dibilang kisah ini berakhir saat orang ke tujuhbelas melengkapi kisah ini.

Orang ke tujuh belas, ia yang memegang kunci akhir kisah gelap yang selama ini menemani sang penulis.

**xxx**

**To be continued**

**xxx**

**A/N :**

Ya, saya tahu prologue cerita ini memang tidak terlalu jelas. Tapi, saya akan berusaha untuk membuat cerita ini menjadi cerita yang jelas. ^^

Ada yang bersedia memberi saran/kritik/komentar?

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	2. Paper 1: Light, Love, Lawliet

**Juunana © Ichimaru Akito**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OoC, AU, typo, EYD tidak sempurna.**

**A/N:**

Kata-kata yang diberi efek **bold** dan _italic_ adalah kata-kata yang ditujukan oleh 'sang pembunuh' untuk Ryuzaki.

**xxx**

**Baiklah, saya mau membalas review dulu. XDDD**

**Terima kasih atas reviewnyaaa~**

**Atozuka**: he? Raito? Anda yakin? Thanks for review~

**Vand .Lawliet .Keehl .Jeevas**: Iyalah, kan baru prologue. Ini saya update! XDD Thanks for review~

**Rai2-chan**: Bagus deh kalo suka. GYAAA!! Katanya minta happy end?! Jadi maunya happy ato sad?? *ngasah golok* Ini diupdate. Thanks for review~

**Cassie-HAIKU**: Makasi~ *melayang sampe kejedod genteng* penuh darah hanya di beberapa scene saja kok. Iya, LxLight, untuk tahu siapa penulisnya, bisa dilihat di chapter ini. Hhehe~

Ok! Akan saya jelaskan secara bertahap! XDDD

Dua hari sekali?! O_O euhhhh~ diusahakan, nyahahahahha~

Thanks for review~

**Proto beyond schiffer**: Siapa ya? Hehehe~ Ni udah di update! Genrenya mystery kok, tragedy cuma di awal aja..

Thanks for review~

**CCloveRuki**: Makasi~ XD saya akan berusaha membuat cerita ini jadi happy ending! Hehe. Thanks for review~

**Claire Light**: Memang prolognya sedikit membingungkan. Akan saya jelaskan secara bertahap di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. XD

Ini kan memang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita asli death note, hhehe.

He? Idenya? Saya dapet ide ini karena saya menggilai angka 17. Bukan dari mana-mana. Ahahaha~

Thanks for review~

**xxx**

**Apakah orang ke tujuh belas adalah korban ke tujuh belas? Bolehkah cinta itu datang dan memulai bab ke tujuh belas, yang merupakan bab akhir dari kisahnya?**

**xxx**

**JUUNANA**

**xxx**

**Paper 1: Light, Love, Lawliet**

**1.1: Light**

_- February 11__th__, 2003. -_

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam berantakan dan mata yang senada dengan warna rambutnya menutup buku bersampul putih yang baru saja selesai dibaca olehnya. Ia menghela nafas sebelum melirik arloji yang melingkar di tangan kirinya.

'Ini sudah lewat 30 menit dari waktu yang dijanjikan.' Gumamnya dalam hati. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan tempatnya berada. Matanya menelurusi setiap sosok yang bisa dilihatnya, dan sosok-sosok yang tampak di gang kecil yang berada di antara rak-rak buku besar.

'Seharusnya dia tahu jika perpustakaan bukanlah tempat yang nyaman untuk menunggu.' Ia kembali bergumam dalam hati. Saat ini pemuda berambut hitam tersebut memang sedang berada di salah satu perpustakaan umum yang terdapat di kota tempatnya tinggal, Tokyo. Dan perpustakaan tentunya tidak memperbolehkan pengunjung membawa makanan dan minuman, membuat pecinta makanan manis satu ini merindukan permen dan coklat yang selalu dimakannya.

Lamunan pemuda berambut hitam itu terputus ketika ia mendengar pintu masuk perpustakaan terbuka, menampakan seorang pria berambut coklat almond dengan mata berwarna senada. Pria itu mengenakan seragam SMA, walaupun penampilannya terbilang terlalu rapih untuk seorang siswa SMA.

'Tentunya bukan dia.' Pemuda berambut hitam itu berkata dalam hati ketika melihat sosok yang memasuki perpustakan tempatnya berada sekarang. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada buku bersampul putih yang tadi sudah dibacanya. Niatnya untuk membaca kembali buku itu terhenti ketika menyadari pemuda yang dilihatnya di pintu masuk tadi sudah berada di hadapannya.

"Maaf. Apakah anda..Ryuzaki?" Tanya pemuda berambut coklat itu dengan suara yang pelan.

"Jangan katakan jika Watari mengirim seorang siswa SMA untuk menggantikan dirinya." Pemuda yang dipanggil Ryuzaki itu berkata pelan sambil menatap pemuda yang menyapanya.

"Kukira seorang penulis terkenal seperti anda tidak akan menilai orang lain dari statusnya. Apa pemikiranku itu salah, Ryuzaki-san?" Pemuda berambut coklat itu kembali bertanya dengan sedikit nada sinis dalam kata-katanya. Ia menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di seberang Ryuzaki sebelum kembali berkata, "Yagami Raito. Asisten pribadimu yang baru."

"Saya tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Raito-kun. Saya hanya tidak mengerti kenapa siswa SMA yang harusnya mementingkan belajar, malah menerima tawaran untuk menjadi asisten pribadi saya. Tentunya saya tahu tawaran itu datang langsung dari Watari." Ryuzaki menjawab pertanyaan Raito -yang lumayan terkejut karena Ryuzaki langsung memanggilnya dengan 'Raito-kun'-. Mata pemuda yang sedikit bungkuk itu tak lepas dari pemuda tampan di hadapannya. Ia menelusuri penampilan asisten barunya.

'Terlalu sempurna.' Ucap Ryuzaki dalam hati.

"Ah, aku mengerti, Ryuzaki-san." Ucap Raito. Ia tersenyum kecil mendengar penjelasan Ryuzaki. "Tapi..apa aku begitu aneh dimatamu?"

"E? Aneh?" Ryuzaki menatap heran mendengar pertanyaan Raito.

"Apa aku begitu aneh sampai kau tidak melepas pandanganmu dariku sejak tadi? Jujur itu membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman, Ryuzaki-san." Sebuah senyuman kecil kembali menghiasi wajah tampan Raito.

"Ah, maaf. Raito-kun tidak aneh, tapi Raito-kun..menarik." Sebuah senyum mengiringi kata-kata Ryuzaki, ia tidak menyadari jika semburat merah muda yang tipis telah menghiasi wajah asisten pribadi barunya itu.

**xxx**

_**Hari pertama dari tujuh belas hari itu telah dimulai. Kehadiran pengganggu akan membuatmu meninggalkanku. Aku akan menlenyapkan pengganggu itu, dan kau akan kembali padaku.**_

**xxx**

Setelah berbincang-bincang dalam waktu singkat di perpustakaan, Ryuzaki mengajak Raito untuk pergi ke apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Ryuzaki juga tidak heran ketika melihat Raito membawa sebuah tas yang lumayan besar dan berat, tas yang tentunya berisi pakaian. Raito akan tinggal di rumah Ryuzaki mulai hari ini, sebagai asisten pribadi Ryuzaki.

Pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadi itu tadinya memang pekerjaan Watari, yang sudah menjadi asisten pribadinya sejak lama. Namun beberapa hari yang lalu Watari bilang bahwa ia ingin kembali ke Wammy House, sebuah panti asuhan yang sudah lama di kelola Watari. Watari ingin mengurus panti asuhan itu secara langsung, jadi ia menyarankan seorang asisten pribadi baru untuk Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki yang tidak bisa menolak permintaan orang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai ayahnya itu tentunya hanya bisa menerima asisten pribadi baru yang dikirim oleh Watari.

Walaupun asisten pribadinya yang baru adalah seorang siswa SMA, Ryuzaki yakin jika Watari memiliki alasan mengapa ia menunjuk Raito sebagai asisten pribadinya. Dan ia yakin itu adalah yang terbaik untuknya. Lagipula ia melihat sesuatu yang lain pada diri Raito, sesuatu yang membuatnya terus memandangi pemuda tampan itu.

Apakah itu sebuah awal dari kisah cinta?

Tentunya Ryuzaki mengharapkan jawaban 'tidak' dari pertanyaan itu. Ia tidak ingin menjalin sebuah hubungan lagi, ia tidak ingin jatuh cinta lagi, ia tidak ingin membuat seseorang menjadi korban lagi, ia tidak ingin kutukan yang selama ini mengikatnya kembali memakan korban.

Kutukan…

Ya, kutukan. Ryuzaki menganggap kejadian aneh yang selama ini terjadi padanya sebagai kutukan. Kejadian yang selalu membuatnya menyaksikan kematian kekasihnya di hari ke tujuh belas mereka menjalin hubungan. Tidak. Ia tidak ingin ada korban ke tujuh belas. Sudah cukup dengan enam belas korban yang meninggal dengan darah yang menyelimuti tubuh mereka. Semua itu sudah sangat cukup untuk menjadi alasan Ryuzaki, alasan mengapa ia menghindari sebuah perasaan mematikan yang dinamakan 'cinta'.

"Ryuzaki-san.." suara itu membuyarkan lamunan Ryuzaki. Ia menoleh ke asal suara yang memanggilnya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Sosok itu bertanya lagi. Sosok Raito yang sekarang memandang heran pada Ryuzaki yang seakan membatu di tempatnya. Setelah beberapa saat barulah ia sadar jika ia dan Raito telah sampai di depan pintu apartemennya.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Mari masuk, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki menjawab pelan sambil membuka pintu apatemennya. Lalu ia sendiri masuk ke apartemen mewah yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu.

**xxx**

_**Cinta. Kenapa kau masih mempertahankan hal yang telah menyakitimu? Hal yang harusnya kau lupakan, cinta yang harusnya sudah hancur bersamaan dengan kedatanganku.**_

**xxx**

"Jadi, Raito-kun berasal dari Wammy House?" Tanya Ryuzaki pada Raito tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya.

"Iya. Aku baru datang ke Jepang setelah Watari memintaku untuk menjadi asisten pribadimu, menggantikan dirinya." Raito menjawab sambil memandang sosok Ryuzaki yang masih berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Jadi, kenapa memakai seragam SMA? Bukankah kau sudah menyelesaikan jenjang pendidikan itu di Wammy House?" Ryuzaki bertanya lagi.

"Entahlah. Watari yang menyuruhku. Ia menyuruhku untuk bersekolah di salah satu SMA di kota ini. Lagipula saat ini aku masih berumur enam belas tahun." Raito masih memandang sosok dihadapannya. Sebuah perasaan yang selama ini ada di hatinya kembali memenuhi dirinya. Raito memang mengakui jika dirinya sudah lama menyimpan sebuah rasa pada Ryuzaki. Sebuah rasa yang lebih dari rasa kagum dan rasa hormat, sebuah rasa yang membuatnya sangat gembira ketika Watari memintanya untuk menjadi asisten pribadi Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki, seorang pemuda yang sudah ada di hati Raito sejak lama. Seorang pemuda yang dulunya dikaguminya, yang selalu ingin ditemuinya. Sekarang ia benar-benar tidak bisa menghindari perasaannya setelah bertemu langsung dengan Ryuzaki, yang dulu juga pernah tinggal di Wammy House.

Apa perasaan akan memulai sebuah kisah cinta baru? Raito sendiri pun tidak mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Ia memang merasa tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang sudah lama disukainya itu, tapi ia juga tidak mengharap Ryuzaki akan memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ia hanya berharap satu hal, satu hal yang hanya diketahui oleh Tuhan dan dirinya.

"Raito-kun.." Kali ini suara Ryuzaki-lah yang membuyarkan lamunan Raito.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Raito menjawab sambil menatap pemuda yang sekarang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ryuzaki hanya diam sampai ia berada tepat di hadapan Raito. Ia menatap Raito selama beberapa saat.

"Sepertinya kau butuh tidur. Kau akan sibuk besok." Tangan kurus Ryuzaki menyentuh rambut coklat Raito saat ia menjawab pertanyaan pemuda yang masih menatapnya itu. Setelah itu ia melangkah pergi dari Raito -yang tidak sadar jika jantungnya sudah berdegup dengan kencang- dan kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya.

'Apakah benar aku tidak berharap padamu, Ryuzaki-san? Aku masih punya tugas yang harus kulakukan demi dirimu, sebelum aku jatuh dan tunduk padamu sepenuhnya.'

**xxx**

_**Jika kau berpikir untuk merebutnya dariku, maka kematianlah yang akan kau dapatkan.**_

**xxx**

**1.2: Love**

_- February 12__th__, 2003. -_

Hari ketiga. Mungkin memang hari yang penuh dengan kesibukan untuk Raito, namun ia memang pintar beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Kemampuan bersosialisasinya yang tinggi tidak akan membuatnya kesulitan untuk menghadapi sekolah barunya, namun walaupun ia adalah seorang jenius dalam hal bersosialisai, ia sendiri mengakui jika ia mengalami kesulitan beradaptasi dalam melakukan pekerjaan dan tujuan utamanya pergi ke Jepang, menjadi asisten pribadi seorang penulis terkenal yang bernama -samaran- Ryuzaki.

Kesulitan beradaptasi? Kesulitan beradaptasi yang dimaksud adalah kesulitan yang ditimbulkan karena hal yang menurut Raito sendiri sangat konyol. Tentu saja akan terlihat konyol karena seorang Yagami Raito yang sempurna mengalami kesulitan ketika harus menjadi asisten pribadi orang yang disukainya. Asisten pribadi yang menyiapkan segala perlengkapan dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan, menyiapkan sarapan, dokumen yang akan digunakan, sampai pakaian yang akan dikenakan.

Jika diperhatikan, bukankah hal itu lebih terlihat seperti seorang 'istri' daripada seorang asisten pribadi? Dan hal itu membuat Raito yang jelas-jelas memiliki perasaan khusus pada Ryuzaki -walaupun dengan ego tingginya hal itu tidak akan dinyatakannya secara langsung- merasakan perasaan aneh. Risih? Malu? Tegang? Mungkin saja. Yang jelas hal itu membuat sebuah kekakuan tipis yang hampir tidak terlihat pada diri Raito.

Hari ketiga. Mungkin memang hari yang penuh cobaan untuk Raito, setelah dipagi hari ia membangunkan Ryuzaki -yang berujung ia dipeluk secara tak sadar oleh Ryuzaki sampai jatuh-, menyiapkan -semua- pakaian yang akan dikenakan Ryuzaki hari itu, dan menyiapkan sarapan untuk sang penulis ternama itu, kini ia menerima tugas yang menurutnya lebih mirip sebagai pekerjaan pembantu daripada asisten pribadi, membersihkan dan membereskan kamar tidur Ryuzaki.

'Bukankah sudah ada orang yang dibayar untuk pekerjaan seperti itu di sini?' Batin Raito sedikit menggeram kesal ketika melihat Ryuzaki yang memberinya tugas di hari liburnya dengan wajah _innocent_. Dan Ryuzaki hanya memberi alasan 'saya tidak mau orang yang tidak saya kenal dan percaya masuk ke kamar pribadi saya' pada Raito yang membatu dihadapannya.

Baiklah, cukup membahas tentang tugas yang diberikan Ryuzaki pada Raito. Walaupun tidak sepenuhnya rela dan mau mengerjakan tugas itu, pada akhirnya ia tetap mengerjakannya sambil menunggu Ryuzaki yang sedang menemui editornya. Dan ia tidak menyangka jika ia akan menemukan hal yang menarik perhatiannya hari itu.

Hal yang membuatnya ingat akan fakta menyakitkan yang bersemayan pada tubuh Ryuzaki.

**xxx**

_**Jangan pernah berpikir aku akan diam saja melihat kau yang berusaha merebutnya, merebut milikku.**_

**xxx**

_- February 13__th__, 2003. -_

"Aku menemukan ini kemarin, ada dibawah tumpukan buku-buku sastramu." Ucap Raito sambil menyerahkan selembar foto pada Ryuzaki yang sedang memakan berbagai makanan manis yang merupakan makanan _favorite_nya. Ryuzaki mengamati foto yang masih berada di tangan Raito, foto seorang wanita dewasa dengan rambut blonde pucat panjang, lalu ia menoleh pelan pada sosok sempurna yang menatapnya.

"Kau ingin tahu siapa dia, Raito-kun?" Pertanyaannya membuat Raito sedikit tercengang sebelum Raito kembali menampakan wajah datarnya. "Apa saya benar?" Raito kembali tidak memberikan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu, ia hanya meletakkan foto itu di meja yang ada di hadapannya, lalu duduk di kursi yang ada dihadapan Ryuzaki. Hal itu cukup membuat Ryuzaki mengerti jika Raito akan mendengarkan ceritanya jika ia mau bercerita.

"Halle Bullock, kekasihku yang tewas enam bulan lalu, kekasihku yang ke enam belas." Sebuah pernyataan yang cukup jelas untuk dimengerti. Entah mengapa membicarakan hal seperti ini dengan Raito bukanlah hal yang disukainya, ada perasaan aneh yang membuatnya tidak ingin membongkar masa lalunya pada Raito.

"Aku turut berduka cita." Ucap Raito singkat. Matanya masih menatap kedua mata hitam Ryuzaki. "Sudah enam bulan. Tidak mencari kekasih baru? Jujur saja, matamu menunjukan jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya, Ryuzaki-san."

"Raito-kun memang memang mengagumkan, bisa mengetahui hal seperti itu." Ryuzaki tersenyum kecil, kemudian senyum itu menghilang ketika ia berkata, "Cinta itu kutukan, Raito-kun."

Cinta adalah kutukan. Mungkin Ryuzaki tidak menyadari jika kata-kata itu mulai terhapus dari dalam dirinya ketika orang ke tujuh belas itu mulai hadir, dalam hidupnya, dan dalam hatinya.

**xxx**

_**Bukankah kau yang menciptakan kutukan itu? Bukankah kau yang menginginkan cinta itu hancur dengan darah? Bukankah kau yang selalu menginginkan aku? Aku yang akan mempersembahkan cinta yang berlumuran darah padamu.**_

**xxx**

**1.3: Lawliet**

_- February 14__th__, 2003. -_

14 Februari. Banyak yang merayakan hari itu sebagai hari kasih sayang. Hari untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang dan cinta pada orang yang spesial, hari untuk mendapatkan kenangan indah. Itu pendapat sebagian orang, dan sudah pasti itu bukanlah pendapat seorang Yagami Raito. Hari ini ia hanya bisa mengeluh dalam hati karena loker sepatu dan laci mejanya penuh dengan coklat yang pemberinya bahkan tidak dia kenal. Sejujurnya bahkan ia tidak ingat jika hari ini adalah hari yang seringkali dianggap 'spesial', terutama oleh para wanita.

"Sepertinya kau mendapatkan banyak barang menarik, Raito-kun." Ryuzaki menatap tas kertas berukuran besar yang dibawa Raito ketika ia pulang dari sekolahnya. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap penuh minat ketika melihat isi tas kertas tersebut. Coklat dalam berbagai bentuk dan ukuran. "Sebagai anak baru, kau terlalu populer sampai bisa mendapatkan semua ini."

"Bukan kemauanku. Kalau kau mau, makan saja. Aku tidak suka makanan manis." Raito menyerahkan tas itu pada Ryuzaki, tentu saja penulis muda itu langsung menerima dengan senang hati coklat-coklat yang menjadi salah satu makanan _favorite_nya itu. "Apa kau tidak dapat coklat hari ini?"

"Hadiah valentine ataupun coklat untuk saya tidak dikirim ke sini, Raito-kun. Lagipula saya lebih sering menerima hadiah berupa boneka atau surat." Tanpa menunggu lama Ryuzaki segera membuka salah satu coklat yang diambilnya dari dalam tas kertas itu. "Sepertinya banyak yang tertarik padamu, apa kau tidak tertarik pada salah satu dari mereka, Raito-kun?"

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Tidak ada alasan khusus, hanya ingin tahu. Karena saya berpendapat Raito-kun bukanlah orang yang mudah jatuh cinta." Ryuzaki menjawab dengan cepat. Ia menatap Raito selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali menatap coklat di tangannya dan memakannya.

"Kau benar. Aku tidak mudah jatuh cinta." Raito menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Tapi itu bukan berarti aku tidak bisa jatuh cinta." Pernyataan Raito cukup untuk membuat Ryuzaki mengerti jika saat ini Raito memang jatuh cinta pada seseorang, walaupun mungkin orang itu bukanlah salah satu dari banyak penggemar pemuda bermata coklat tersebut.

"Hm, siapa orang yang beruntung itu? Bersedia memberi tahu?" Sebuah senyum kembali terbentuk di wajah tampan Raito. Ryuzaki kembali menatap pemuda berambut coklat itu, menunggu jawaban.

Raito tidak menjawab. Entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannnya saat ini. Ia melangkah mendekati Ryuzaki yang masih menatapnya sebelum berkata, "Kau ingin tahu?"

"Tidak masalah jika Raito-kun tidak ingin memberi tahu." Ryuzaki menjawab sebelum ia kembali melahap coklat yang ada di tangannya. Raito hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban Ryuzaki.

"Bagaimana dengan penulis ternama yang menganggap cinta adalah kutukan? Bagaimana jika ada yang menyukaimu, Ryuzaki-san?" Senyum itu menghilang. Namun Raito belum mengubah jarak tubuhnya dengan Ryuzaki.

"Sekarang, kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Senyum di wajah Raito kembali tampak mendengar respon Ryuzaki. Sejujurnya ia merasa apa yang ia lakukan sekarang sudah diluar kendali dirinya sendiri, termasuk kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya.

"Karena orang yang kusukai, adalah Lawliet.." Dan kedua mata Ryuzaki membelak mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan Raito dalam sebuah bisikan yang hampir tak terdengar.

_**Kau yang sudah memulai kutukan itu. Jangan pernah menyesal karena kau telah mengundang kematianmu sendiri.**_

**xxx**

_**Kutukan itu tidak dimulai saat kau dan dia mulai menjalin hubungan, tapi kutukan itu dimulai saat kau bertemu dengannya. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah orang ke tujuh belas. Orang yang spesial untukmu.**_

**xxx**

**To be continued**

**xxx**

**A/N:**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Selesai!

Saya mengakui jika gaya penulisan saya sangat aneh di cerita ini. Banyak hal yang ga nyambung jugaa. Maaf .. .

Dan saya juga tahu tidak semua hal di prolog saya jelaskan disini. Masih ada yang belum jelas, ya saya tahu itu. Akan saya jelaskan secara bertahap, hhehehe~

Tolong beritahu kepada saya hal apa saja yang belum jelas.

Dan banyak juga yang menyangka bahwa penulisnya itu Light. Hhehe~

Maaf, saya tidak yakin orang seprti Light mau jadi penulis, XDDD

Jadi maaf untuk yang berharap penulisnya itu Light. xppp

Baiklah, terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini.

Bersedia memberikan kritik/saran/komentar/kesan?

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	3. Paper 2: Choice, Lies, Memories

**Juunana © Ichimaru Akito**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OoC, AU, typo, gore, EYD tidak sempurna.**

**A/N:**

Kata-kata yang diberi efek **bold** dan _italic_ adalah kata-kata yang ditujukan oleh 'sang pembunuh' untuk Ryuzaki.

Kata-kata yang diberi efek **bold** adalah catatan harian Mogi.

**Maaf lama update, saya banyak tugas, heheheh~**

**Seperti biasa, sebelum memulai paper 2 saya ingin membalas review terlebih dahulu. Minna-san, terima kasih banyak atas reviewnyaaa~ XD**

**PenWanderer**: Hhhe~ saya malah lebih terbiasa dengan LxLight. Tapi itu memang selera masing-masing. XD

Pembunuhnya? Nanti juga akan ketahuan kok siapa pembunuhnya! Nyahahaha~

Anw, thanks for review~

**Rai2-chan**: Hoo, yasudah, terserah saya yak! XD Kalo Light yang jadi penulis, bisa jatuh banyak korban ntar. Hehehe~

OK. Saya usahakan! Thanks for review~

**cassie-HAIKU**: Saya usahakan, hhehe. He? Cocok? Waahh~ sakyuu~ XDDD

Yep! Tetap semangat! Thanks for review~

**Inisial D**: Kelanjutannya masih dirahasiakan. Nyahahahahah~ *ketawa nista*

Anw, thanks for review~

**Vand. Lawliet. Keehl. Jeevas**: Yup, ga ada hubungannya ama buku item buluk ntu! *digampar ryuk* Bisa jadi saya pakai BB lagi, tapi bisa juga ngga. XD

Anw, thanks for review~

**CCloveRuki**: Wahahah~ silahkan bercuriga-curiga ria. Doakan saja semoga saya bisa cepet update! XDDD

Anw, thanks for review~

**proto beyond schiffer**: Doakan saja biar cepet! XP

Keren? Waha~ sankyuu. Memang menurutmu siapa? Anw, thanks for review~

**Terima kasih atas semua reviewnya. Itu membantu meningkatkan semangat menulis saya! Nyahahahahah~**

**xxx**

"Karena orang yang kusukai, adalah Lawliet…" Dan kedua mata Ryuzaki membelak mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan Raito dalam sebuah bisikan yang hampir tak terdengar.

_**Kau yang sudah memulai kutukan itu. Jangan pernah menyesal karena kau telah mengundang kematianmu sendiri.**_

_**Kutukan itu tidak dimulai saat kau dan dia mulai menjalin hubungan, tapi kutukan itu dimulai saat kau bertemu dengannya. Kenapa? Karena dia adalah orang ke tujuh belas. Orang yang spesial untukmu.**_

**xxx**

**JUUNANA**

**xxx**

**Paper 2: Choice, Lies, Memories**

**2.1: Choice**

_- February 14__th__, 2003. -_

Kedua mata Ryuzaki membelak mendengar sebuah nama yang diucapkan Raito dalam sebuah bisikan yang hampir tak terdengar. Tanpa disadarinya, tubuhnya bergerak mundur menjauhi Raito.

"A-Apa?" Saat ini suaranya pasti hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Setengah hatinya berharap jika saat ini Raito hanya sedang bercanda. Namun sepertinya harapan itu hanyalah harapan belaka jika melihat pandangan mata Raito saat ini.

"Apa perlu kuperjelas padamu, Ryuzaki…ah bukan, Lawliet." Sebuah kalimat yang terucap dengan santai. Sepertinya Raito sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Mata coklatnya masih menatap mata hitam Ryuzaki yang memandangan tak percaya ke arahnya. Tidak percaya? Mungkin Ryuzaki masih tidak bisa mempercayai fakta jika Raito mengetahui nama aslinya.

Lawliet.

Sebuah nama yang sudah ditanggalkannya sejak dulu. Sebuah nama yang sudah dikuburnya dalam-dalam. Sebuah nama yang merupakan kenangan buruk untuknya. Dan seharusnya hanya dia dan Watari yang mengetahui nama itu. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Raito bisa mengetahu nama aslinya. Tidak ada data jelas mengenai dirinya di Wammy House, tidak ada kartu identitas yang menggunakan nama aslinya. Ia benar-benar sudah membuang nama itu.

Nama yang menyisakan kegelapan dalam tubuh putih pucatnya.

"Kau bodoh, Raito-kun." Kedua mata coklat Raito membelak mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki sudah kembali menjadi Ryuzaki yang tak berekspresi, otak jeniusnya sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. "Saya tidak tahu jika Raito-kun bisa sebodoh itu untuk jatuh cinta pada orang seperti saya." Kata-kata itu terasa menyakitkan untuk Raito, dan sebuah senyum yang nampak berbeda menghiasi kata-kata itu. Sebuah senyum yang terlihat menyedihkan yang ditampilkan oleh Ryuzaki.

Penolakan.

Dengan kemampuan analisisnya yang tinggi tentunya Raito mengetahui arti dari kata-kata Ryuzaki. Tentunya ia mengetahui jika ia baru saja ditolak oleh orang yang disukainya. Sebuah rasa sakit yang menjalar dengan cepat, entah kenapa membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Aku…" Kenapa rasanya sulit bagi Raito untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Sulit untuk bicara ketika kau merasa sesak, sulit untuk bicara ketika ada sebuah rasa sakit yang mengikat semua kata-katamu.

"Raito-kun tidak tahu-"

"Aku tahu!" Terlalu sesak. Terlalu menyesakkan sampai tidak bisa menerima sebuah tuduhan yang bahkan belum didengarkan sepenuhnya. "Aku tahu semuanya." Kembali suara itu lebih terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan.

Ryuzaki terdiam. Ia tahu ia baru saja menolak seseorang yang benar-benar menyukainya. Ia tahu jika ada sebuah perasaan tak rela yang mati-matian dihilangkannya saat ini.

"Aku tahu semuanya." Kata-kata itu membuyarkan lamunan Ryuzaki. Suara Raito sudah terdengar lebih jelas. Kembali sebuah pengendalian diri telah berhasil dilakukannya. "Aku tahu..kutukan itu…bukan…pembunuhan itu…angka tujuh belas…aku tahu, Ryuzaki-san." Satu lagi fakta yang mengejutkannya. Raito tahu mengenai pembunuhan yang selalu terjadi pada kisah cintanya. Raito tahu kutukan yang selalu terjadi pada hari ke tujuh belas itu. ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang pemuda berumur enam belas tahun yang mengetahui nama aslinya, menyukainya, dan mengetahui kutukan yang menimpanya. Jujur saja itu adalah sosok yang tak pernah dibayangkan Ryuzaki, dan sosok yang tak pernah diharapkannya untuk datang dan mengisi hidupnya. Sosok yang terlalu sempurnya untuknya.

Ryuzaki juga mengetahui jika sosok sempurnya yang ada di hadapannya saat ini telah membuatnya harus memilih satu dari dua pilihan yang ada. Menerimanya, atau melupakannya. Memeluknya, atau meninggalkannya. Membuatnya menjadi korban, atau menyelamatkannya. Dan Ryuzaki tahu pilihan apa yang akan diambilnya saat ini.

"Ryuzaki…" Tidak ada jawaban dari panggilan itu. Ryuzaki memang tidak menjawab. Ia diam, ia tidak lagi memandang kedua mata coklat Raito yang tampak menyedihkan untuknya. Ia hanya melangkah pergi ke kamarnya,meninggalkan Raito yang membatu menatapnya. Meninggalkan Raito yang langsung terduduk lemas ketika ia menutup dan mengunci pintu kamarnya. "Kenapa aku begitu bodoh?"

'Apa kau lebih memilih percaya pada kutukan itu?'

**xxx**

_**Kau harusnya tahu jika dia hanya milikku, dan dia hanya akan memilih diriku, bukan dirimu.**_

**xxx**

**2.2: Lies**

_- February 17__th__, 2003. -_

Sepertinya tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk mencairkan kekakuan diantara Raito dan Ryuzaki. Memang _valentine_ ataupun kejadian 'penolakan' itu sudah berlalu, dan masing-masing pihak mencoba untuk melupakan kejadian itu. Namun tetap saja, kekakuan yang ada di antara mereka makin hari terlihat makin jelas.

"Rai…ah, Yagami-kun, bukankah hari ini saya harus menemui editor saya?"

"Tidak, Ryuzaki-sensei. Mogi-san bilang pertemuan itu diundur besok." Bahkan kekakuan di anatara mereka telah mengganti nama panggilan masing-masing. Mungkin mereka tidak menyadari jika satu sama lain telah menyadari kekakuan yang terjadi.

"Hm. Baiklah, terima kasih, Yagami-kun." Dingin. Raito bahkan menyadari sikap Ryuzaki yang menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Sikap Ryuzaki yang seakan tak ingin mengadakan interaksi dengan dirinya.

'Apa kutukan itu begitu mempengaruhimu, Ryuzaki?' Ujar Raito dalam hati. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia masih memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap Ryuzaki. Tentunya tiga hari bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk menghilangkan sebuah perasaan yang telah lama tersimpan. Dan Raito juga tiga memungkiri jika hatinya masih menginginkan Ryuzaki membalas perasaannya, walaupun itu hanyalah tampak seperti sebuah khayalan belaka untuknya.

"Sama-sama, sensei." Ucap Raito sambil melangkah meninggalkan Ryuzaki yang kembali sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tapi tanpa Raito sadari, dua mata hitam terus menatapnya sampai ia menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerja Ryuzaki.

**xxx**

_**Dengar, lihat, dan diamlah jika kau masing ingin hidup.**_

**xxx**

Ryuzaki mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa tempatnya duduk ketika sosok Raito sudah menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerjanya. Ia menghela nafas ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya dan Raito beberapa hari ini. Setelah insiden 'penolakan' itu, kecanggungan memang mulai terlihat dan semakin terlihat dari hari ke hari. Tentunya kecanggungan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang diharapkan Ryuzaki, ia malah berharap kejadian tiga hari yang lalu tidak akan merubah hubungannya dengan Raito. Tapi ia sendiri tahu, jika hal yang diharapkannya itu adalah sebuah hal yang sangat egois.

Egois? Tentu saja egois jika ia berharap hubungannya tidak berubah sementara tiga hari yang lalu ia baru saja menolak Raito. Baru saja melukai perasaannya.

'Tapi dengan aku melukai perasaannya, aku tidak akan membuatnya terluka lebih jauh.' Ryuzaki menggumam dalam hati. Mengingat hidupnya yang terikat oleh sebuah kutukan. Ia tidak bisa berbohong jika ia memang tertarik dan menyukai Raito. Ia menyukai Raito, ia senang mengetahui Raito juga menyukainya. Tapi hal itu juga membuatnya harus melupakan Raito, dan membuat Raito melupakannya.

Ryuzaki tidak ingin membuat Raito menjadi korban ketujuh belas. Karena itulah, ia ingin mengubur perasaannya pada Raito sebelum perasaan itu semakin jauh dan dalam merasukinya.

Bagi Ryuzaki, cinta adalah kematian. Jika ia mencintai seseorang, maka orang itu akan mati. Jika seseorang mencintainya, maka orang itu akan mati.

Cinta memang telah mati dari dalam diri Ryuzaki. Cinta memang telah terbunuh bersama darah yang mengalir dari tubuh korban yang tercabik. Cinta memang seharusnya tidak ada dalam hati Ryuzaki.

_Tapi bagaimana jika cinta yang datang itu terlalu kuat dan telah merasuk dalam hari sejak hari pertama cinta itu ditemukan?_

**xxx**

_**Kenapa kau selalu menyerahkan hatimu dan meninggalkanku? Bukankah kau dulu berkata jika hanya ada aku dihatimu? Hanya aku yang ada di sisimu.**_

**xxx**

_- February 18__th__, 2003. -_

**18 Februari 2003. 17.30. Hari ini Ryuzaki datang ke kantorku untuk mendiskusikan novel barunya. Tapi hari ini Ryuzaki tidak datang sendiri, sesuatu yang membuatku terkejut. Hari ini ia datang bersama seorang pemuda rupawan, seorang siswa SMA yang sangat tampan dan sempurna. Awalnya kukira orang itu kekasih baru Ryuzaki -mengingat ia adalah seorang biseksual, tak heran jika ia menjalin hubungan dengan pria ataupun wanita-, namun ternyata orang itu adalah asisten barunya, pengganti Watari. Tapi hal itu tidak menutup kemungkinan Ryuzaki akan menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu kan? Ya, jujur aku berharap Ryuzaki akan menemukan kekasih baru setelah kekasihnya tiada.**

"Kuharap anda menulis catatan harian anda dengan lebih rahasia, Mogi-san." Sebuah suara baritone mengejutkan seorang pria berbadan besar yang dipanggil Mogi. Pria itu menghentikan jari-jarinya yang sebelumnya tengah menari lincah di atas keyboard komputernya.

"Eh, Ryu…Ryuzaki-sensei…Hehehe." Pria yang dipanggil Mogi itu menolehkan kepalanya dengan gerakan patah-patah, dan tersenyum salah tingkah ketika melihat Ryuzaki menatapnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresinya yang tampak menyeramkan dimatanya. "Ah, y-ya…ini catatan…harianku…hehe." Setelah kembali menyunggingkan senyum salah tingkahnya, Mogi segera menutup file '_diary_'nya sebelum Ryuzaki membaca lebih jauh.

"Saya tidak tahu jika Mogi-san suka menulis cacatan harian tentang saya. Saya sangat tersanjung." Entah itu hanyalah sebuah ucapan menyindir, atau itu memang kebenaran. Mogi sendiri tidak mengetahui maksud kata-kata penulis muda itu.

"Ta-tapi yang kutulis memang kebenaran, sensei. Aku kira dia adalah kekasihmu, karena kau menatapnya dengan pandangan yang berbeda."

"…?" Ryuzaki mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tanda tidak mengerti."

"Maksudku, sensei memandang Raito dengan pandangan yang sangat berbeda dengan ketika sensei memandang orang lain. Itu pandangan yang lebih kompleks, dan lebih lembut."

"Tidak. Ia hanya asisten saya." Ryuzaki menggeleng pelan, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi sebelum berkata, "Saya permisi pulang, Mogi-san."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Ryuzaki-sensei." Mogi hanya melambai pelan pada sosok yang sudah tidak terlihat dari tempatnya duduk sekarang itu. Ia menghela nafas pelan, dan kembali membuka catatan hariannya.

**Kupikir seharusnya Ryuzaki-sensei lebih jujur pada perasaannya. Walaupun aku tahu trauma dan kejadian buruk yang menimpanya akan membuatnya terus mengubur perasaan itu. Tapi entah mengapa aku berharap sensei lebih jujur kali ini. **

**Mogi's journal, 180203, end.**

Ryuzaki melangkah pelan meninggalkan kantor editornya. Otaknya masih memikirkan kata-kata editornya. Ya, ia mengakui jika editornya benar, sangat benar. Tapi ia juga ingin tetap mempertahankan pendiriannya, ia tidak ingin Raito menjadi korban. Ia terlalu sayang pada Raito untuk hal itu. Walaupun Ryuzaki sendiri mengetahui jika hatinya tidak akan bisa berbohong selamanya.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-sensei. Sudah selesai?" Sebuah suara mengejutkan Ryuzaki. Ia menoleh kepada pemilik suara yang memanggilnya itu, Raito. Raito tersenyum dan berlari kecil mengampirinya. Sosok sempurnanya terlihat sangat indah ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari sore. Membuatnya tanpa sadar terus memandang Raito.

"…"

"Sensei? Ryuzaki-sensei?" Ryuzaki baru menyadari jika Raito telah ada dihadapannya ketika pemuda berambut coklat itu menepuk bahunya pelan.

"A-iya. Saya sudah selesai. Mari pulang, Raito-kun." Panggilan itu jelas membuat Raito terkejut, namun ia hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengikuti Ryuzaki yang telah melangkah lebih dulu.

Ryuzaki tahu, sangat mengetahui jika hatinya mulai ragu. Ragu untuk mengubur semua perasaannya pada Raito. Ragu untuk melupakan sosok yang berjalan di sampingnya saat ini.

'_Kenapa kau menjadi sosok yang sangat sempurna, Raito?'_

**xxx**

_**Jika kau memang ingin melihatnya bersimbah darah, maka aku akan mengabulkannya dengan senang hati.**_

**xxx**

**2.3: Memories**

_- February 19__th__, 2003. - 01.00AM_

Petir. Kilat. Hujan.

Hujan deras memang mengguyur kota Tokyo dini hari. Sejak malam hujan tidak kunjung reda, membawa hawa dingin yang merasuk dalam tubuh. Dan hujan bukanlah sebuah kondisi yang menyenangkan untuk Ryuzaki. Hujan membawa kenangan buruk padanya. Sebuah kenangan yang terus merasukinya sampai saat ini, sampai ia menjadi seorang pria berumur dua puluh tiga tahun.

Ryuzaki menatap keadaan sekelilingnya, melihat Raito yang tertidur di sofa, lalu matanya menatap ke arah jendela ruang kerjanya yang memperlihatkan derasnya hujan dengan jelas. Ia mempehatikan kaca jendela besar itu, dan matanya seakan menangkap sebuah bayangan. Bayangan dirinya, bukan, itu bayangan dirinya di masa lalu. Bayangan seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun yang sedang menangis, meringkuk kedinginan di sebuah gudang kotor. Hujan dan petir menjadi suara yang menemani anak itu.

Lalu tanpa disadarinya, Ryuzaki merebahkan kepalanya ke sandaran sofa sementara pikirannya kembali pada masa lalunya yang menyakitkan.

**Flashback**

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun meringkuk kedinginan dan ketakutan di sebuah gudang kotor menjadi tempat bernanungnya saat ini. Air mata mengalir deras melalui kedua mata hitam kelamnya. Warna pucat mengiasi tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Ayah…ibu…" Anak itu menggumam pelan. Memanggil kekosongan yang menyelimutinya. Ia kembali mengingat saat-saat dimana ia kehilangan segalanya. Kehilangan orang tuanya, tempat tinggalnya, dan kebahagiaannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu ia masihlah seorang anak biasa yang hidup dalam sebuah keluarga bahagia, keluarga yang penuh dengan senyum dan tawa. Sampai hari dimana semua itu lenyap di hadapannya. Sampai hari dimana ia mengetahui fakta yang merupakan kebohongan yang menusuknya.

Ayah dan ibunya, orangtuanya, ternyata hanyalah dua orang jahat yang memanfaaatkannya. Mereka bukan orang tua kandungnya. Mereka hanyalah pelayan dari ibu kandunganya, yang telah membuang dirinya sewaktu ia baru dilahirkan.

Ia adalah anak hasil hubungan gelap ibunya dengan pria yang entah siapa. Ia adalah anak terbuang yang diserahkan kepada seorang pelayan. Tentunya ia diserahkan bukan untuk dirawat, namun hanya untuk dimanfaatkan. Ia akan dibesarkan sampai berumur sepuluh tahun, dan setelah itu ia akan dijual. Dijual ke sebuah tempat penampungan anak yang akan dijadikan pelacur, entak anak itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki.

Lalu hari itupun tiba, ia telah berumur sepuluh tahun, ia telah mengetahui semua kepalsuan kasih sayang yang ia terima saat ayah dan ibu palsunya menyerahkannya pada seorang pria kejam yang melakukan hal-hal asusila padanya.

Ayah dan ibunya berkata jika ia hanyalah anak bodoh yang tak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Ia hanyalah anak terbuang yang hanya bisa dijual untuk menjadi pemuas bagi orang lain. Ia bukanlah anak yang akan mendapatkan cinta.

Semua fakta yang diterimanya membuatnya putus asa. Semua rasa sakit yang menyerangnya membuatnya berteriak dalam jeritan kesendirian. Hidupnya seakan hanyalah sebuah drama yang telah berakhir, yang hanya menyisakan rasa sakit dan kesendirian. Semua kepalsuan yang diterimanya adalah fakta yang harus dipercayainya.

Ia sendiri.

"To…long…tolong…aku…" Anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa bebrisik pelan. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka menggigil, dingin dan takut melebur menjadi satu. Air mata masih mengalir dari mata hitam kelamnya.

Namun mata anak itu melebar ketika melihat seseorang yang muncul di hadapannya, seseorang yang langsung memeluknya, seseorang yang mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Seseorang yang tampak seperti malaikat dimatanya.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak sendiri, Lawliet. Aku ada disini, menemanimu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu, Lawliet." Kata-kata itu begitu menenangkannya, kata-kata itu membuat rasa takutnya perlahan memudar.

"…"

"Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Aku adalah milikmu, dan kau adalah milikku, Lawliet." Bersamaan dengan sosok itu mengecup lembut kepalanya, Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil Lawliet itupun tertidur dengan tenang. Masih dengan pelukan yang menyelimutinya.

**End of flashback**

CTAR!

"Aaarrrrggghhhhhh!" Sebuah kilat dan petir menyadarkan Ryuzaki dari lamunan masa lalunya dan membuatnya berteriak. Ia berteriak dengan mata membelak, memancarkan ketakutan dan kesedihan.

Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ketika petir kedua datang, ia tidak berteriak. Ia tidak berteriak karena merasakan sesuatu yang lembut membuatnya melupakan petir yang datang, ia merasakan sepasang lengan yang merengkuhnya dengan lembut. Raito. Raito merengkuh tubuhnya dengan lembut, Raito yang menenangkannya. Saat ini Raito memang memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, menghilangkan gemetar yang sempat dirasakannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah. Aku ada disini, menemanimu. Aku ada di sini, Lawliet." Kata-kata Raito terdengar sangat lembut, ia masih terus memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Kedua mata hitam Ryuzaki membelak mendengar kata-kata Raito, kata-kata yang dulu pernah didengarnya, kata-kata yang juga menenangkannya.

'_Siapa? Raito?'_

**xxx**

_**Kenapa kau mencoba menghianati perjanjian kita? Kenapa kau butuh waktu lama untuk mengingatnya? Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku tetap bersamamu, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu.**_

**xxx**

**To be continued**

**xxx**

**A/N:**

Fyuhhh~

Akhirnya, setelah sempat kena writer's block untuk cerita ini, saya dapat menyelesaikan chapter ini. Walaupun saya merasa saya malah menambahkan misteri dan hal tidak jelas dalam cerita ini. XD

Mungkin ada yang bertanya kenapa Ryuzaki dipanggil '-sensei'? Jika ada, jawabannya adalah karena di Jepang, biasanya penulis atau mangaka (pembuat komik) itu memang dipanggil dengan sebutan '-sensei'.

Baiklah, saya tidak mau banyak bicara lagi, maaf jika cerita ini semakin aneh. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita saya.

Bersedia memberikan kritik/saran/komentar/kesan lagi?

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	4. Paper 3: Decision, Reason, Convention

**Juunana © Ichimaru Akito**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OoC, AU, typo, EYD tidak sempurna.**

**A/N:**

Kata-kata yang diberi efek **bold** dan _italic_ adalah kata-kata yang ditujukan oleh 'sang pembunuh' untuk Ryuzaki.

Lama tidak mengupdate cerita ini. Ada yang masih ingat? Maaf kalau ceritanya semakin membingungkan. Saya akan mencoba membuatnya menjadi jelas, hhehe~ XD

Saya juga belum memberitahukan arti dan maksud judul cerita ini ya? Gomen, saya lupa. *kicked*

Juunana itu artinya tujuh belas. Dan cerita ini diberi judul Juunana karena banyak hal yang berhubungan dengan angka tujuh belas di cerita ini. X3

Tidak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak kepada semua yang telah membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Baiklah, langsung dimulai saja paper 3 ini. Selamat membaca~

**xxx**

"Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah. Aku ada disini, menemanimu. Aku ada di sini, Lawliet." Kata-kata Raito terdengar sangat lembut, ia masih terus memeluk tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu, berusaha membuatnya tenang. Kedua mata hitam Ryuzaki membelak mendengar kata-kata Raito, kata-kata yang dulu pernah didengarnya, kata-kata yang juga menenangkannya.

'_Siapa? Raito?'_

_**Kenapa kau mencoba menghianati perjanjian kita? Kenapa kau butuh waktu lama untuk mengingatnya? Harusnya kau tahu kalau aku tetap bersamamu, dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu.**_

**xxx**

**JUUNANA**

**xxx**

**Paper 3: Decision, Reason, Convention**

**3.1: Decision**

_- February 19__th__, 2003. - 07.00AM_

Ryuzaki membuka kedua mata hitam kelamnya. Ia baru saja terbangun dan menyadari bahwa ia tertidur di ruang kerjanya, dan lagi ia tertidur di samping Raito. Ya, ia bahkan juga tidak menyadari jika tadi malam -setelah Raito menenangkannya- ia tertidur di pelukan pemuda berambut cokleat almond itu. Sungguh saat itu ia merasa seperti anak kecil yang merasa nyaman di pelukan ibunya.

Ryuzaki menolehkan pandangannya pada kaca jendela ruang kerjanya. Sinar matahari memantul indah di kaca tersebut. Tanpa sadar ingatan Ryuzaki kembali pada kejadian tadi malam, juga pada kenangan yang muncul secara tiba-tiba dikepalanya. Kenangan tentang seseorang yang memeluknya, seseorang yang menyelamatkannya, dan seseorang yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini. Juga seseorang yang tidak dapat diingatnya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa sampai melupakan siapa orang itu. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa sebagian hatinya tidak ingin mengetahui atau mengingat siapa orang itu. Yang ia tahu pasti orang itu bukanlah Raito. Walaupun semalam ia sempat mengira orang itu adalah Raito, tapi sekarang ia tahu pasti orang itu bukan Raito.

"Mhh…" Ryuzaki menoleh ketika mendengar Raito menggumam pelan. Pemuda tampan itu masih tertidur, menampakkan wajah tenang yang membuat Ryuzaki tidak dapat melepaskan tatapannya dari wajah yang memikat itu.

Memikat…

Ya, seorang Yagami Raito memang sangat memikat. Dan sekarang Ryuzaki tidak dapat memungkiri jika dirinya telah terpikat oleh sosok Raito. Tidak, ia bahkan telah terpikat pada Raito sejak hari pertama mereka bertemu. Hanya saja pada saat itu Ryuzaki memilih untuk mengubur perasaannya karena kutukan yang selalu menghantuinya. Walaupun kutukan itu tetap menghantuinya sampai sekarang, entah mengapa saat ini ia benar-benar tahu jika dirinya tidak bisa lagi berbohong. Ia sudah terlalu menyukai Raito, walaupun ia tahu resiko apa yang akan dihadapi dirinya dan Raito.

"Ryuzaki…sensei…" Suara Raito menyadarkan Ryuzaki yang sedari tadi tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia tidak menyadari jika selama ia melamun, ia terus menatap Raito.

"Raito-kun, maaf tadi malam-"

"Tidak apa-apa. Sensei…jangan…seperti itu lagi…" Raito menundukkan kepalanya. Terdengar keraguan dan kekhawatiran dari ucapannya.

"Eh?"

"Maksudku, jangan berteriak seperti itu lagi. Itu…menyakitkan…" Ucap Raito dengan suara yang terbilang pelan, membuat sosok pemuda berambut hitam didepannya terkejut.

"Raito-kun…"

"Ada yang harus kulakukan. Permisi." Belum sempat Ryuzaki menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Raito bangkit dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja tempat mereka berada. Membuat Ryuzaki hanya bisa memandangai punggung tegap Raito yang semakin menjauh.

**xxx**

_**Mungkin kau harus sadar jika kau sudah terlambat. Dan seharusnya kau bersyukur karena kau sudah terlambat.**_

**xxx**

_- February 20__th__, 2003. – 10.00 a.m_

"Aku akan kembali ke Wammy House." Ryuzaki mengalihkan pandangan dari laptopnya pada pemuda yang baru saja memberikan pernyataan yang membuatnya sangat terkejut. Raito baru saja berkata bahwa ia akan kembali ke Wammy House. Sebuah pernyataan janggal yang membuat Ryuzaki merasakan sebuah perasaan aneh di hatinya.

"Kenapa?" Hanya kata tanya 'kenapa' yang sanggup diucapkan Ryuzaki di sela-sela keterkejutan yang masih memenuhi dirinya.

"Aku akan meminta Watari untuk mencarikan asisten baru untukmu. Aku akan berangkat besok siang. Terima kasih atas kerjasamamu selama ini, sensei." Bukan sebuah jawaban yang didapatkan oleh Ryuzaki, melainkan beberapa pernyataan lagi yang semakin menguatkan kesimpulan kalau Raito tidak akan kembali lagi. Ia tidak pergi sementara ke Wammy House, ia benar-benar kembali ke sana, dan…meninggalkannya.

'_Tidak apa-apa. Tenanglah. Aku ada disini, menemanimu. Aku ada di sini, Lawliet.'_

"Raito-kun," Ryuzaki memanggil Raito yang akan beranjak pergi dari ruang kerjanya.

Raito membalikan badannya, namun ia tidak menatap kedua mata Ryuzaki. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada laptop yang ada di hadapan Ryuzaki sebelum berkata, "Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku, sensei. Tolong jangan coba untuk menahanku."

Ryuzaki terdiam ketika mendengar ucapan Raito. Ia memang ingin menahan Raito. Ia memang ingin Raito tetap ada di sisinya. Walaupun itu adalah sebuah keinginan yang egois, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia telah menolak Raito. Tapi saat ini Ryuzaki benar-benar tidak ingin Raito pergi darinya.

Ya, saat ini. Saat yang tampak seperti hukuman bagi Ryuzaki. Hukuman karena ia telah melukai Raito, hukuman karena ia telah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri. Dan hukuman itu datang di saat ia benar-benar membutuhkan Raito.

**xxx**

_**Hukuman itu datang karena kau tidak pernah berpaling padaku. Hukuman itu datang karena kau tidak pernah melihatku seperti aku melihatmu.**_

**xxx**

**3.2: Reason**

_- February 20__th__, 2003. - 19.00 p.m_

Ryuzaki melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar sederhana yang selama beberapa hari ini ditempati asisten pribadinya. Kamar Raito, yang ada di dalam kamar itu hanyalah sebuah tempat tidur, lemari, rak buku, meja kerja, sebuah laptop, dan sebuah koper besar yang sudah diisi pakaian dengan rapi.

Ryuzaki memandang koper besar itu, koper yang sekarang berisi semua baju Raito. Raito benar-benar akan pergi besok.

"Ada sesuatu yang kau cari di kamarku, sensei?" Ryuzaki menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. Sosok Raito yang masih tidak menatap kedua matanya. Sosok Raito yang terkesan menghindarinya. Sosok Raito yang rasanya memberi sebuah rasa sakit untuknya.

"Tatap saya, Raito-kun!" Tanpa Ryuzaki sadari, nada suaranya meninggi. Ada rasa marah, kesal, dan kecewa yang terdengar dari nada suaranya. Ia memang tidak habis pikir mengapa Raito tiba-tiba saja mengatakan akan kembali ke Wammy House. Ia butuh alasan yang jelas.

Perlahan-lahan Raito mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kedua mata hitam kelam Ryuzaki. Walaupun beberapa kali ia masih berusaha menghindari kontak mata dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Kenapa?"

"…"

"Kenapa Raito-kun ingin kembali ke Wammy House?" Ryuzaki bertanya dengan nada suara yang lebih tenang. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat Raito takut dan semakin menghindarinya.

"Aku…"

"…"

"Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap disini." Sebuah kilat keberanian muncul di mata Raito ketika mengungkapkan alasannya. Sementara lawan bicaranya hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan terkejut yang disembunyikan.

"Saya tidak mengerti." Bahkan mungkin otak jenius Ryuzaki tidak berguna dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti maksud kata-kata Raito. Sebuah kalimat yang terlalu ambigu dan dapat memiliki banyak arti.

"Intinya, aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap disini. Tolong biarkan aku pergi, Ryuzaki." Ucap Raito dengan sebuah senyum sendu di wajahnya. Ia kemudian berbalik, dan memasukan beberapa pakaian yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya ke dalam koper yang sudah berisi pakaian dan barang-barangnya. Mengacuhkan Ryuzaki yang masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Tak lama Ryuzaki melangkah perlahan meninggalkan kamar Raito tanpa suara. Saling mengacuhkan memang tidak akan membangun suasana nyaman. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamar itu, Ryuzaki menoleh pelan ke arah Raito yang tetap sibuk pada kopernya, dan setelah itu ia meninggalkan kamar itu tanpa menyadari bahwa setelah ia pergi Raito menoleh ke arah pintu dimana ia sempat berhenti tadi.

"Maafkan aku, Ryuzaki."

**xxx**

_**Sudah seharusnya kau kembali padaku. Karena jika kau kembali padaku, aku akan tetap ada di sisimu.**_

**xxx**

"Lawliet, lihatlah… dia cantik bukan?" _Luka di sekujur tubuh, seharusnya terlihat sangat menyakitkan._

"Cantik?! Dia terluka!"

"Ya, kebusukannya akan terlihat cantik jika ia terluka. Jika ia mati. Jika ia tidak berhasil merebutmu…" _Dia memang mati. Dia sudah mati!_

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Dia busuk karena berusaha merebutmu dariku, Lawliet." _Tidak ada yang merebut, dan tidak ada yang direbut. Seharusnya seperti itu kan?_

"Kau…!"

"Kau milikku, Lawliet. Orang yang berusaha merebutmu akan mati di tanganku_._"_ Bukan. Dia pasti salah._

"Jangan-kau…"

"Kau tinggal menunggu korban ke tujuh belasmu." _Dia menuju ke tempat Raito. Tidak. Jangan, jangan Raito!_

"Apa- Ra…Raito!"

_Dia tersenyum. Bukan. Dia menyeringai. Raito…_

"Raito!" Ryuzaki berteriak dengan kencang, tubuhnya basah akan keringat, dan nafasnya memburu. Mimpi. Ia baru saja bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk tentang pembunuh itu, tentang orang yang sudah membunuh kekasih-kekasihnya yang dulu. Dan orang itu kini mengincar Raito. Walaupun Ryuzaki memimpikan orang itu, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa mendapat bayangan tentang ciri-ciri orang itu. Mimpi itu sangat samar, namun memiliki arti yang jelas.

Ryuzaki mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah sekelilingnya. Kamarnya. Ia berada di kamarnya. Dan Raito tidak ada di sampinya. Sebuah kesimpulan yang membuatnya khawatir dan panik. Ia terlalu paranoid akan mimpi yang baru saja dialaminya.

"Raito…" Ia menyebut nama itu dalam suara yang pelan. Bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dengan sedikit terhuyung, ia berjalan keluar kamarnya. Berusaha mencari sosok yang sejak tadi ada di pikirannya.

Ryuzaki terus melangkah menelusuri apatemennya. Berusaha menemukan sosok Raito. Namun tidak berhasil, dan ia baru teringat satu hal. Raito akan kembali ke Wammy House hari ini. Segera setelah ia mengingat hal itu ia melangkah menuju kamar Raito, dan menemukan bahwa kamar itu telah dirapikan dan kosong. Koper Raito sudah tidak ada, ia sudah pergi dari apartemen ini tanpa berkata apapun pada Ryuzaki.

"Rupanya…sudah pergi ya…" Ryuzaki menggumam pelan. Ia duduk di sisi tempat tidur Raito, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kamar, sampai matanya menangkap secarik kertas yang ada di atas meja yang terdapat di kamar itu. Tanpa pikir panjang ia segera mengambil kertas itu.

**Aku pergi. **

**Mengertilah jika aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk tetap disini.**

**Pesawatku berangkat pukul 12 siang.**

Sebuah pesan singkat. Namun cukup untuk membuat Ryuzaki mengerti dan menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi saat ini. Cukup untuk membuat Ryuzaki paham apa maksud 'tidak memiliki alasan' yang ditulis oleh Raito. Cukup untuk membuat Ryuzaki mengetahui hal apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

Sekarang, atau ia akan kehilangan Raito.

_February 21__th__, 2003. 11.45_

**xxx**

_**Hanya tinggal menghitung hari sampai kau melihatnya menderita.**_

**xxx**

**3.3: Convention**

_- February 21__th__, 2003. -_

Ryuzaki berlari secepat yang ia bisa di dalam bandara besar itu. Kakinya terus melangkah sementara matanya mencari sosok Raito yang belum ditemukannya. Sekarang sudah pukul 12.45, jam penerbangan yang ditulis Raito dalam pesan singkatnya sudah lama lewat. Namun Ryuzaki tetap menelusuri bandara itu. Ia yakin ia akan menemukan Raito. Pemikirannya kali ini tidak mungkin salah.

Ryuzaki mempercepat langkahnya ketika ia sampai di ruang tunggu bandara. Ia kembali mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan sebuah senyum kelegaan tampak di wajah yang biasanya datar itu ketika melihat sosok pemuda berambut cokleat yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi.

Sosok yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sosok yang sangat dikhawatirkannya. Sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya. Sosok Raito. Raito yang masih menunggunya. Ya, Raito memang masih menunggunya…sampai saat ini.

Tanpa membuang waktu, Ryuzaki segera menghampiri sosok pemuda yang telah mengambil hatinya itu.

"Raito-kun…" Sosok yang dipanggil menoleh. Ia menatap Ryuzaki dengan pandangan sedikit terkejut. Namun kemudian sebuah senyum tampak di wajah tampannya.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang, sensei."

"Saya tidak melihat alasan mengapa Raito-kun harus pergi. Jadi saya menyusul ke sini, dan perkiraan saya tepat." Sebuah senyum juga terukir di wajah Ryuzaki.

"Perkiraan?"

"Raito-kun meninggalkan pesan yang memiliki arti tersembunyi."

"Arti apa, Ryuzaki-san?" Sebuah senyum tertarik kini menghiasi wajah Raito.

"Raito-kun ingin saya menyusul ke sini." Kedua mata Raito melebar ketika mendengar jawaban Ryuzaki. Dan rona merah muda menghiasi pipinya ketika Ryuzaki menarik tangannya.

'_Apa kau hanya ingin mempermainkanku? Atau benar-benar mencintaiku?'_

**xxx**

_**Kau melakukan segalanya untuknya, tapi kau tidak melakukan apapun untukku.**_

**xxx**

Ryuzaki meminum kopinya yang kelewat manis dengan santai sementara Raito yang duduk berhadapan dengannya memandangnya dengan sorot mata gelisah. Sesekali Raito menatap ke luar jendela ruang kerja Ryuzaki, memandang gerimis yang mulai beralih menjadi hujan deras.

"Raito-kun," Ryuzaki memanggil pelan, namun itu cukup untuk membuat Raito terkejut dan kembali menatap ke arahnya. "Kalau sikap Raito-kun seperti ini, berarti saya benar. Bukan begitu, Raito-kun?" Ryuzaki melanjutkan sambil memakan sebuah kue kecil yang disajikan di atas meja di depannya.

"Tidak sepenuhnya." Raito menjawab pelan.

"Tapi benar kan jika maksud dari ucapan 'tidak punya alasan' itu berhubungan dengan penolakan saya beberapa hari lalu?" Pertanyaan Ryuzaki kali ini membuat lawan bicaranya mendengus kesal.

"Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Lalu apa alasan yang sebenarnya?"

"Aku membuat perjanjian."

"Dengan?"

"Diriku sendiri." Ryuzaki tidak membalas ketika mendengar jawaban Raito. Ia kembali mengambil satu buah kue dan memakannya. Kemudian Raito melanjutkan, "Awalnya aku menerima pekerjaan sebagai asisten pribadimu untuk menyelidiki satu hal."

"…"

"Aku ingin menyelidiki, benar atau tidak…tentang…kau yang membunuh kekasih-kekasihmu." Raito menarik napas dalam setelah mengatakan apa yang sedari tadi menggantung di pikirannya.

"Dan hasilnya?"

"Bukan kau yang membunuh mereka." Hanya ekspresi datar yang ditampakkan oleh Ryuzaki ketika mendengar pernyataan Raito. Ia sendiri tahu jika ia bukanlah pembunuh, dan ia tahu Raito akan percaya hal itu. Namun pernyataan itu belum mengungkapkan jawaban mengapa Raito berniat kembali ke Wammy House.

"Jadi, Raito-kun yang mendapatkan hasil kalau saya bukanlah sang pembunuh berniat kembali ke Wamy House karena…"

"Karena tak ada lagi hal yang harus kulakukan sendiri. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri, aku akan kembali ke Wamy House kalau kau bukanlah sang pembunuh dan kalau…kau…tidak membutuhkanku." Raito mengalihkan pandangnnya ketika mengucapkan akhir kata-katanya. "Aku hanya tidak ingin membuat diriku semakin merasa…sakit…"

"Kalau begitu sekarang Raito-kun sudah punya alasan untuk tetap disini." Ryuzaki menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena saya…sangat membutuhkan Raito-kun." Kedua mata Raito membelalak ketika mendengar pernyataan Ryuzaki, namun dengan cepat ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Ya, kau butuh asisten. Aku sudah bilang kalau-"

"Saya membutuhkan Raito-kun bukan karena Raito-kun adalah asisten pribadi saya. Saya ingin Raito-kun…berada di sisi saya…" Kali ini Raito tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terkejut karena ucapan Ryuzaki.

'_Jika kau memang ingin aku ada di sisimu, maka aku akan ada di sisimu…'_

**xxx**

_**Aku menang, Ryuzaki…**_

**xxx**

**To be continued**

**xxx**

**A/N:**

Arghhh~ saya menyelesaikan chapter ini pada pukul dua pagi! =.="

Jadi mohon maaf kalau hasilnya amat sangat aneh. Sudah lama update, aneh pula. Hontou ni gomenasai, minna-san. .

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau membaca dan mereview cerita saya.

Bersedia memberikan kritik/saran/komentar/kesan?

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	5. Paper 4: Trust, Terror, Time

**Juunana © Ichimaru Akito**

**Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OoC, AU, typo, EYD tidak sempurna.**

**A/N:**

Kata-kata yang diberi efek **bold** dan _italic_ adalah kata-kata yang ditujukan oleh 'sang pembunuh' untuk Ryuzaki.

Huahhh, minna-sama!

Hontou ni gomenasai~~~~ ampunnnn!

Lama sekali saya tidak meng-update fanfic ini. maaf! *kicked* *gaploked*

Mungkin sudah tidak ingat dengan cerita sebelumnya? Maaf~

Saya sempat mengalami depresi karena masalah internal, dan semangat juga mood untuk menulis fanfic seringkali menghilang. Saya juga baru kembali pada game online *plakkk*, jadi saya lupa. Maaf ya… *kicked*

Saya baru bisa update cerita ini setelah UAS saya berakhir~ /sob

Baiklah, saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara sepertinya. Kita lanjutkan saja cerita yang masih belum jelas ini, tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada semua pembaca dan reviewer~ XDDD

Sebelumnya saya mau membalas review non-login~

**Love SasuNaru**: wahaha, maaf, lama sekali saya tidak update.. XD

Maksudnyaaa..yaaa…umm *plakkk* Nanti akan saya jelaskan secara bertahap kok~

Thanks for review~

**Uzukaze touru**: review mu login, tapi pm nya ga bisa dikirim. Heuh~

Wahahaha, iya, memang sengaja buat penasaran *gaploked* Semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi, thanks for review~

**cassie-HAIKU**: wayah, makasi, makasi banyak. ^_^

**Din-chan**: jadi maunya happy atau sad nih? Nyahaha~

Menebak boleh kok, setiap kemungkinan bisa terjadi. XDDD

Walah, kebanyakan kalau pacarnya harus saya sebutkan satu per satu. Thanks for review~ Hai, ganbarimasu.

**aika kythe D'kiryuu**: ini sudah di update~ Thanks for review…

**xxx**

"Kalau begitu sekarang Raito-kun sudah punya alasan untuk tetap disini." Ryuzaki menyunggingkan sebuah senyum kecil yang jarang ditunjukkannya.

"Maksudmu?"

"Karena saya…sangat membutuhkan Raito-kun." Kedua mata Raito membelalak ketika mendengar pernyataan Ryuzaki, namun dengan cepat ia kembali memasang ekspresi datar di wajahnya.

"Ya, kau butuh asisten. Aku sudah bilang kalau-"

"Saya membutuhkan Raito-kun bukan karena Raito-kun adalah asisten pribadi saya. Saya ingin Raito-kun…berada di sisi saya…" Kali ini Raito tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk terkejut karena ucapan Ryuzaki.

'_Jika kau memang ingin aku ada di sisimu, maka aku akan ada di sisimu…__'_

_**Aku menang, Ryuzaki…**_

**xxx**

Seorang anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun meringkuk ketakutan di bawah sebuah meja tua besar yang terdapat di sebuah gudang tua. Ia memeluk kedua lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana, berusaha mengusir rasa takut dan cemas yang sudah melandanya sejak tadi. Walaupun tak terlihat, namun ia sendiri menyadari jika air mata sudah berjatuhan membasahi pipinya. Ia menangis dalam diam, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri jika nanti akan ada orang yang menyelamatkan, atau jika orang itu kembali datang.

Orang itu, ya, orang yang pernah memeluknya, orang yang pernah membuatnya merasa tenang, walaupun ia merasakan adanya setitik kehampaan saat orang itu bersamanya. Orang itu, orang yang berjanji akan selalu bersamanya.

Perlahan anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam itu menggumam dengan suara pelan, menggumamkan nama orang yang dinantinya, nama orang yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya untuk bertahan.

Namun setelah beberapa kali menggumamkan nama orang itu, ia merasakan lidahnya kelu. Ia tidak mampu menggumamkan nama itu lagi. Ia takut, ia terlalu takut jika orang itu telah pergi, dan meninggalkannya.

Mungkin ini hari keberuntungan anak laki-laki itu, orang itu datang. Orang yang dinantinya sejak tadi datang dan langsung menariknya keluar agar dapat memeluknya. Tenang, memang ia merasa lebih tenang saat ini, walaupun rasa hampa itu tetap tidak bisa dihilangkannya. Ia sendiri seringkali berpikir kenapa orang itu selalu datang tanpa bisa diduganya, dan pergi tanpa meninggalkan jejak apapun. Orang itu akan datang, kemudian pergi, lalu ia akan datang kembali dan memeluknya. Membisikinya kalimat-kalimat manis yang menegaskan bahwa ia adalah milik orang itu.

"Hanya aku, yang akan memilikimu, Lawliet…" Terkadang ia merinding ketika mendengar kata-kata orang itu, kata-kata yang membuatnya takut sekaligus bahagia di saat yang bersamaan.

Seiring waktu berjalan, eksistensi orang itu perlahan mulai memudar dan hanya tampak seperti bayangan yang seringkali menghilang dalam kehampaan. Keadaan Lawliet sudah lebih baik, terlebih setelah ia diselamatkan oleh seorang pemilik panti asuhan, Quillsh Wammy, atau yang lebih sering dikenal sebagai Watari. Dan tak bisa dipungkiri jika perlahan ia mulai melupakan bayangan orang yang selalu memeluknya itu, terlebih karena orang itu tidak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya. Sejujurnya ia ingin bisa bertemu dengan orang itu lagi, mengucapkan beribu terima kasih yang tersimpan dihatinya. Namun orang itu tetap tidak muncul, meskipun ia terus memanggil nama orang itu setiap malam.

Tapi sosok orang itu akan muncul ketika Lawliet menggumamkan sebuah kata, "Bukankah kau adalah milikku, dan aku adalah milikmu? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau meninggalkanku?" Dan ketika sosok itu muncul, yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah sebuah seringai yang entah mengapa membuatnya merasakan apa yang disebut dengan ketakutan.

Dan mungkin waktu memang berniat menghapus memori tentang orang itu dari seluruh pikiran Lawliet.

**xxx**

**JUUNANA**

**xxx**

**Paper 4: Trust, Terror, Time**

**4.1: Trust**

"_Hey, Lawliet, bukankah kau adalah milikku?"_

"Siapa?"

"_Hey, Lawliet, mana rengekanmu untuk kehadiranku? Mana permohonamu untuk pelukanku?"_

Rasa takut yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

"Siapa?"

"_Hey, apa kau benar-benar ingin pemuda tampan itu…mati?"_

Sebuah seringai yang familiar.

"Siapa?"

"_Panggil namaku, Lawliet. Dan aku akan datang untuk mengambilmu…"_

Sebuah nama yang telah dilupakan. Sebuah nama yang hanya menjadi bayangan masa lalu yang telah terhapus oleh waktu.

"Siapa?"

"_Ternyata kau benar-benar menginginkan kematiannya. Akan kukabulkan dengan senang hati, my Lawliet…"_

"Tidak! Raito! Jangan…Raito!" Lagi. Mimpi menyakitkan itu kembali datang menghantui seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang kini terbangun dengan tubuh penuh peluh dan nafas berat. Takut. Ia takut akan mimpinya. Ia takut jika apa yang ada di mimpinya adalah kenyataan.

Perlahan pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya dengan telapak tangannya, berusaha menenangkan dirinya, ia tahu saat ini ia tidak boleh terpengaruh oleh rasa takut yang terus menyiksanya. Setelah merasa dirinya lebih tenang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya, mendapati jika ia sekarang berada di kamarnya, dan menyadari siapa yang ada di sampingnya.

Raito…

Raito ada di sampingnya, menatap ke arahnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Hanya memandanganya dengan pandangan yang lembut. Dan ia menyadari jika saat itu Raito tidak mengenakan pakaian apapun.

Ya, tentu saja. Ia ingat apa yang telah ia-dan Raito- lakukan semalam. Ia tidak melakukan hal itu dalam keadaan mabuk, ataupun tidak sadar, ia tahu benar apa yang telah ia lakukan. Ia juga menyadari saat ini dirinya belum mengenakan pakaian apapun, hanya sebuah selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Raito.

"Raito-kun…" Ia memanggil nama pemuda berambut coklat yang masih memandangnya. Perlahan ia menatap pemuda itu, tangan kanannya terjulur untuk menyentuh pipi pemuda yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasihnya itu.

"Kau…baik-baik saja? Mimpi buruk lagi?" Ryuzaki sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar kata-kata Raito. Sejujurnya ia tidak ingin Raito tahu tentang mimpi buruknya. Ia tidak ingin membuat Raito merasa takut ataupun terbebani oleh sosok misterius yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya itu.

"Saya…tidak apa-apa, tidak ada apa-apa, Raito-kun." Raito menghela nafas ketika mendengar jawaban Ryuzaki.

"Padahal tadi malam kau bilang akan membuka dirimu padaku. Pembohong." Raito kembali membaringkan tubuhnya yang masih terasa nyeri dan ia pun berbalik memunggungi Ryuzaki. Melihat hal itu mau tak mau Ryuzaki tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, tadi hanya mimpi buruk, tentang orang itu lagi." Ryuzaki melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Raito dan mengecup kulit lehernya perlahan.

"Ryu…Ryuzaki!" Raito menoleh kesal pada sosok pemuda bermata panda yang masih memeluknya. Semburat merah terlihat di wajahnya.

"Padahal tadi malam Raito-kun tidak melawan. Bukan begitu, Raito-kun?"

"Ryuzaki!"

**FLASHBACK **

_- February 21__th__, 2003. -_

"Apa katamu? Kau takut aku terluka?" Raito menatap tidak percaya pada pemuda yang sudah dikaguminya selama ini. Salah satu sisi hatinya memang masih terkejut dengan pernyataan-pernyataan yang dikeluarkan oleh Ryuzaki, namun ia juga tidak bisa memungkiri jika ia merasa –sangat- senang ketika mengetahui bahwa orang yang selama ini disukainya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

"Saya rasa saya memang sangat jahat pada Raito-kun. Maaf, saya sudah menyakiti Raito-kun. Tapi seperti yang telah saya katakan, saya takut Raito-kun…terluka." Entah mengapa tatapan Ryuzaki saat itu terasa berbeda untuk Raito. Tatapan itu, terasa lebih hangat. "Tapi saya juga tahu, bahwa sekarang saya sudah tidak bisa melepaskan Raito-kun lagi. Saya sudah tidak bisa berbohong lagi, Raito-kun bukan hanya sekedar asisten pribadi bagi saya."

"Rasanya aneh mendengar kalimat seperti itu dengan bahasa formal yang kau gunakan. Ryuzaki, kau benar-benar mencintaiku?" Raito menyunggingkan sebuah senyum lembut.

"Tentu saja." Tepat setelah jawaban itu meluncur dari bibir Ryuzaki, Raito menghambur memeluk pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"Kalau begitu kau harus percaya kalau aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku terlalu mencintaimu untuk takut pada pembunuh itu. Aku tidak takut, Ryuzaki…"

Senyuman yang sangat jarang terlihat itu pun kini terlihat jelas di wajah Ryuzaki. Ia memang sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri umtuk melindungi Raito. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun orang itu menyentuh Raito.

**Flashback -END-**

**xxx**

_**Sekuat apapun kau mencoba, pada akhirnya kau hanyalah orang yang akan terus terpuruk tanpaku, tanpa penyelamatmu.**_

**xxx**

**4.2: Terror**

_- February 23__th__, 2003. -_

Mata coklat itu masih terpaku pada selembar kertas dihadapannya. Kertas misterius yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa ada di depan pintu apartemen Ryuzaki. Sebuah kertas kusam yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya, sehingga membuat pemuda lain berambut hitam yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya terlupakan.

"Raito-kun…" Pemuda berambut hitam itu berusaha mengembalikan perhatian kekasihnya padanya. Tak rela jika orang sangat disayanginya itu lebih memperhatikan selembar kertas kusam ketimbang dirinya yang sejak tadi berbicara panjang lebar.

"Sebentar, Ryuzaki." Tentu jawaban yang terlontar dari pemilik mata yang masih menelusuri kertas kusam itu tidak memuaskan pendengaran sosok dihadapannya.

Ryuzaki mendengus pelan melihat perhatian Raito masih sepenuhnya diberikan pada kertas kusam itu, ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana Raito bisa begitu serius menanggapi sebuah kertas kusam kosong yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa tergeletak di depan pintu apartemennya. Sudah sejak tadi ia menyuruh Raito membuang atau membakar saja kertas itu, namun sepertinya kata-katanya sama sekali tidak didengarkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat yang sampai sekarang masih menyelidiki kertas kusam itu.

"Apa menurut Raito-kun kertas itu dikirim oleh sang pembunuh sehingga Raito-kun begitu memperhatikan kertas kusam itu?" Ucap Ryuzaki beberapa saat setelah mendapati dirinya masih luput dari perhatian Raito.

"Kuharap begitu, Ryuzaki. Kuharap kertas ini semacam…teror…" Raito menatap mata hitam Ryuzaki selama beberapa saat. Menampakan keberanian dan rasa penasaran yang bercampur melalui tatapan matanya.

"Raito-kun, sejujurnya saya berharap Raito-kun tidak menantang pembunuh itu." Setitik kecemasan terdengar dari nada suara Ryuzaki, biar bagaimanapun ia tahu seberapa berbahayanya orang yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"Aku tidak menantangnya, aku…hanya menunggunya. Ya, sebut saja aku tidak ingin lari." Raito meletakkan kertas kusam yang sedari tadi ada dalam genggamannya. "Itu memang hanya selembar kertas sampah, maaf, mungkin aku memang sangat berlebihan."

Detik berikutnya hanya mereka lewatkan dalam keheningan. Namun masing-masing dari mereka mengerti jika mereka sedang menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain. Detik-detik tenang yang mereka tahu tidak akan selalu mereka miliki.

"Ryuzaki…"

"Ya?"

"Apa dia akan datang di hari ke-13?" Ryuzaki terdiam mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya itu. Perlahan ia menatap kedua mata coklat Raito yang menatap lurus padanya.

"Kenapa berpikiran demikian, Raito-kun?"

"Karena ini hari ke-12, Ryuzaki…" Ryuzaki menatap tajam ke arah Raito dengan rasa kejut yang tidak dapat disembunyikan, "Aku menghitunya sejak aku bertemu denganmu untuk pertama kalinya, Ryuzaki."

"Raito-kun tidak perlu memikirkan tentang angka 17 itu." Ryuzaki menjawab dengan nada dingin yang terdengar jelas, kemudian ia bangkit berdiri dan meniggalkan Raito yang masih terpaku dengan kata-katanya.

Tak lama setelah Ryuzaki menghilang dari pandangannya, Raito kembali mengambil kertas kusam yang sedari tadi diletakannya di atas meja. Ia tahu ada yang salah dengan kertas itu, ia hanya tidak ingin membebani Ryuzaki lebih jauh, karena itu ia mengatakan jika kertas itu hanyalah sampah pada Ryuzaki.

Sebuah kertas lusuh kosong. Sebuah kertas yang Raito tahu dikirim oleh orang yang sekarang sedang mengincar nyawanya.

Sebuah pesan tersembunyi, yang mungkin bisa menguak jati diri psikopat yang sekarang masih bersembunyi dalam guanya.

'Kalau pembunuh itu bisa meneror Ryuzaki melalui mimpinya, ada kemungkinan jika ia adalah orang yang pernah dekat dengan Ryuzaki.' Pikir Raito dalan hati. Ia memang tahu jika Ryuzaki sering bermimpi buruk, memimpikan hal kejam yang dilakukan pembunuh yang selalu meneror Ryuzaki. Tapi ia juga tahu jika Ryuzaki sama sekali tidak mengenal pembunuh itu, Ryuzaki tidak tahu apa-apa.

'Mungkin Ryuzaki telah melupakannya.'

Setelah beberapa saat larut dalam keheningan, Raito beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar Ryuzaki, hanya sekedar melihat novelis unik itu sedang terpaku pada laptopnya.

"Raito-kun merindukan saya?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ryuzaki membuyarkan lamunan Raito, ia mendengus kesal mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih tepat jika disebut sebagai sindiran itu.

"Untuk apa aku merindukan pemuda aneh sepertimu, hah?" Ryuzaki tampak berpikir ketika Raito membalas pertanyaannya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mungkin agar hal yang terjadi malam itu kembali terjadi." Dan sebuah buku tebal terlempar tepat ke kepala Ryuzaki.

**xxx**

_**Kertas kosong, itulah cerminan hatimu nanti jika kau tidak juga menyerah.**_

**xxx**

**4.3: Time**

_- February 24__th__, 2003. -_

Sepasang bola mata coklat menatap lurus pada langit yang terlihat cerah dengan gumpalan putih dalam berbagai bentuk yang menghiasi ciptaan Tuhan tersebut. Tak lama ia memejamkan kedua matanya, menikmati semilir angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya, membiarkan helai rambut coklatnya melayang mengikuti angin yang masih menari.

"Apa Raito-kun tahu kalau Raito-kun terlihat sangat indah saat ini?" Sebuah suara membuyarkan ketenangan pemuda yang sekarang kembali membuka kedua matanya, kembali menampakan dua permata coklat yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya.

"Ternyata kau ini memang seorang novelis ya, Ryuzaki…" Ia menoleh sebentar pada sosok yang memanggilnya, sebelum kembali menatap langit yang masih tampak indah. Menyadari Ryuzaki yang tidak mengerti maksud dari kata-katanya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku baru tahu kalau kau memang seorang novelis yang pandai merangkai kata-kata aneh."

Tak lama kemudian sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajah Ryuzaki, ia mendekatkan dirinya pada sosok tampan yang masih memandangi langit, dan memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang. Membiarkan keheningan dan semilir angin musim semi menemani, mereka terdiam menikmati keberadaan masing-masing, terdiam seolah waktu ikut terhenti untuk mereka.

Ya, mungkin mereka berharap waktu akan terhenti, sehingga hari itu tidak pernah datang. Sehingga hari itu hanya akan menjadi sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan hilang melalui sentuhan lembut.

Mereka sendiri mengetahui, waktu akan terus berjalan. Berapa kalipun mereka memohon, waktu tidak akan berhenti, dan hari itu tetap akan datang. Mereka sendiri mengetahui, sosok itu akan tetap datang, sejauh apapun mereka berlari, mereka tahu sosok itu akan tetap menemukan mereka.

Di hari ke-17, dihari yang mungkin saja merenggut nyawa mereka, ataupun nyawa salah satu dari mereka. Mereka tahu mereka tidak akan memilih untuk lari, mereka tahu mereka tidak lagi menganggap segalanya hanyalah mimpi buruk.

Tapi mereka tahu, jika mereka tidak akan terpisahkan meskipun hari itu telah datang. Meskipun saat ini, tanpa mereka sadari, sepasang bola mata merah menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam penuh kebencian. Meskipun saat ini, sebuah senyum pembunuh tersungging dari tempat yang tak mungkin terjangkau oleh mata mereka.

Mereka tidak akan melihatnya, mereka tidak akan menemukannya. Tidak sebelum waktunya tiba, tidak sebelum hari itu datang.

Dia tidak akan menampakkan dirinya dan tatapan merah darahnya sebelum ia tahu itu adalah hari dimana ia boleh membunuh sang korban.

Karena ia tidak bisa melanggar ketentuan abstrak yang mengikatnya.

**xxx**

_**Nikmati keheningan saat ini, dan keheningan saat kau melihat kekasihmu bersimbah darah. Waktu akan terus berjalan untuk membuka pintu penjara, untuk mengeluarkan sang monster dari kandangnya.**_

**xxx**

To be continued.

**xxx**

A/N:

*kabur sebelum jadi tergeletak bersimbah darah*

GOMENASAI~~~

Saya tahu hasilnya mengecewakan sekali. Saya tahu chapter ini hanya berisi kata-kata aneh yang ga jelas maksudnya. MAAF! Saya kena WB… /sob

Saya sudah berusaha agar membuat chapter ini jelas, tapi nampaknya gagal… T^T

Ya, cerita ini akan saya tamatkan secepatnya, nyahahahhahahah~

Semoga masih ada yang mau membaca cerita ini *puppy eyes* *plakkk*

Sudah saya buka petunjuk siapa pembunuhnya… XDDD

Baiklah, saya sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Akhir kata, terima kasih kepada semua yang telah membantu saya, dan kepada semua pembaca.

Arigatou Gozaimasu~

See you in next chapter…

**Mind to review?**


End file.
